


constellations in the sky

by byungari



Series: soulmates au [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of 2hyun, literature major!minhyun, math major!seongwoo, mentioned jjaencham, music major!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: seongwoo sighs when another year goes by without his soulmate contacting him at all, and he begins to worry that maybe, just maybe, jaehwan's jokes of his soulmate being 10 years younger will come true.that is, until, he finally gets a response after years of waiting, and seongwoo can't believe how unbelievably cute his soulmate is.soulmate!au in which when you turn 18 you can start communicating with your soulmate via ink.





	constellations in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> ong's pov for the ongwink soulmate au i posted a while back!! enjoy :)
> 
> some notes before we start:  
> -once again, i used international ages in this!!  
> -minhyun, seongwoo, and jaehwan are roommates  
> -minhyun and jonghyun are soulmates  
> -2hyun don't live together bc jonghyun goes to a diff school a bit further away, but he's always at the apartment with minhyun when he has time so he's practically their 4th roommate

seongwoo sighs. another year goes by without his soulmate contacting him. he really hopes that jaehwan’s jokes of his soulmate being ten years younger than him doesn’t come true, because seongwoo wouldn’t be sure what to think.

“relax, seongwoo.” minhyun rests a hand on seongwoo’s shoulder. “maybe they’ll turn 18 this year.”

seongwoo grunts but lets minhyun keep his hand where it is. easy for him to say, seongwoo thinks. minhyun and his soulmate, jonghyun, had been friends since they were kids, and it was too nobody’s surprise when they ended up being soulmates.

don’t get him wrong; seongwoo isn’t bitter. he’s happy for his friends. but he can’t help but feel worried about how his soulmate seems to get younger and younger with each passing year. it’s been four years since seongwoo’s turned 18, after all. his soulmate is at minimum already four years younger than him, meaning they were probably still in high school.

the only consolation seongwoo got is the fact that jaehwan still hasn’t been able to contact his soulmate either, that little shit. jaehwan is only a year younger than seongwoo, meaning that his soulmate is at least three years younger than him, and also probably still in high school.

who’s the cradle robber now, huh, kim jaehwan? seongwoo thinks to himself.

***

his third year of university starts off normally and he powers through the first month without succumbing to the temptation of procrastination. he’s proud that he even got this far, seongwoo thinks as he sits in the corner of the library cramming for the quiz he has for discrete math tomorrow. he chokes back a sob as he works out problem after problem, wondering why he had thought it would be a good idea to be a math major.

“be a math major, they said,” seongwoo mutters as he punches in number after number into his calculator. “it’ll be fun, they said.”

two hours pass by in a blur and seongwoo groans when he finally finishes the last problem in the set they were assigned. in hindsight, it probably would’ve been smarter to work on a few problems each day rather than cram it all in one night, but ong seongwoo isn’t known for his smart decisions. that’s more up minhyun’s alley, after all.

he stretches and picks up his phone to check the time. it’s a little past two in the morning, and seongwoo is impressed with himself. if he hurries, he’ll manage to get almost five hours of sleep rather than the measly three to four hours he’s been getting this past week.

he packs his belongings up and leaves the library in quick, quiet steps. he makes it back to his apartment in record time (and without tripping over anything! jisung would be proud) and gets ready for bed. he assumes minhyun is already asleep, but he can hear shuffling coming from jaehwan’s room accompanied by the occasional curses. seongwoo racks his brain for the date. it’s may 29, which means jaehwan’s deadline for one of his composition classes is coming up soon.

seongwoo sends him a mental prayer as he climbs into bed. he eyes the pen he keeps on his bedside for a second before picking it up. he leaves a message for his soulmate and hopes that maybe, just maybe, he’ll get lucky that night and wake up with a response in the morning. 

_hi. i’m really hoping u turn 18 soon bc i don’t want to feel any more like a cradle robber than i already do._

***

seongwoo’s getting ready for the day when he feels something tickle his left arm. he frowns and lifts his arm to see if there’s something on it when he sees it: a blocky, sort of messy handwriting that’s definitely not his.

“oh, my god,” seongwoo whispers to himself. his soulmate is finally contacting him. “is this real life?”

**_hi? i turned 18 today._ **

he grabs his pen and quickly scribbles back a response. _oh thank fuck. all of my friends kept teasing me that my soulmate was going to be ten years younger than me._ he purses his lips. maybe he should introduce himself first?

_my name is ong seongwoo, im 21 years old but i turn 22 in august. nice to meet u!_

he hopes that his soulmate isn’t put off by his, for lack of better word, enthusiasm, but seongwoo can’t help himself. he’s waited for some sort of response for almost four years. he smiles when his soulmate writes back, introducing themselves.

“park jihoon,” seongwoo says out loud. he smiles to himself and sits down on his bed. he pouts when he learns that jihoon goes to a boarding school a few hours away from seoul, and that they’re not allowed off campus without a legitimate excuse. he’d have to wait, then. seongwoo doesn’t mind; he’s been waiting for almost four years for even a simple “hello.” he can wait for a few more months to meet him.

“seongwoo hyung?” jaehwan sticks his head in and seongwoo raises an eye at his disheveled appearance. “minhyun hyung wants to know if you want pancakes.”

“not if he’s making them.” seongwoo grimaces. hwang minhyun is good at many things, but his cooking skills are a little questionable.

“jonghyun hyung’s here,” jaehwan grins knowingly. “don’t worry, we’re safe for now.”

seongwoo barks out a laughter and gets up. jihoon had told him he needed to get ready for classes now anyways. “okay. i’ll be right there.”

jaehwan gives him a nod and leaves. seongwoo stretches and grabs his phone before leaving his room to join his roommates plus jonghyun in the kitchen. jonghyun gives him a wave with the spatula in his hand and minhyun hands him a cup of coffee, which seongwoo takes gratefully.

he turns to jaehwan and raises an eyebrow. “jaehwan, did you get _any_ sleep last night? you were still awake when i got home and that was at like two-thirty in the morning.”

“do music students even _get_ sleep?” jaehwan sobs. “i’ve never known sleep before in my life.”

“seongwoo.” minhyun interrupts the two of them and furrows his. seongwoo turns to him and gives him a questioning look and minhyun points at his arm. “what is that?”

“huh?” seongwoo looks at his arms. “oh, right. my soulmate turned 18 today.”

jaehwan spits out his water and jonghyun drops a pancake in shock. minhyun’s face is blank but seongwoo can see him trying to process what he had just said. he smirks at the sight of his shocked friends and thinks to himself that these past four years had been worth it.

jaehwan recovers first and holds out his fist. “congrats, hyung! i’m glad your soulmate isn’t ten years younger than you.”

“thanks, jaehwan.” seongwoo rolls his eyes but bumps his fist against jaehwan’s anyways.

“what’s his name?” minhyun asks and jonghyun congratulates him before turning his attention back to the pancakes.

“park jihoon,” seongwoo says. “he goes to a boarding school a few hours away from seoul.”

“ohh.” jaehwan raises an eyebrow. “do you know which one?”

“nope.” seongwoo shakes his head. “he had to get ready for class before i could ask.”

jaehwan hums. “maybe he goes to korea arts. it’s the only boarding school around seoul, isn’t it?”

“no, there’s that elitist boarding school too. swing or something like that i think.” minhyun makes a face. “the one that’s always wrapped up in those corruption rumors and whatnot.”

“does he come to seoul often?” jonghyun asks as he sets down two plates stacked with pancakes.

seongwoo pouts. “no. apparently his school is really strict about that kind of stuff. you’re only allowed off campus for family emergencies or competitions and stuff like that.”

“korea arts, i’m calling it.” jaehwan slams his hands down onto the table and minhyun scolds him. “they were so strict about that it was almost unbearable.”

“lord knows you need a little structure and authority in your life,” minhyun remarks dryly. he passes out the plates before taking a seat next to seongwoo.

“i resent that,” jaehwan pouts. seongwoo snorts because he knows that jaehwan can’t disagree with minhyun’s statement.

the four of them eat the pancakes jonghyun made (“hyung can you move in?” jaehwan asks and jonghyun just responds with a laugh.) and seongwoo bids his roommates plus jonghyun goodbye when he has to get to class.

“wish me luck on my quiz,” seongwoo groans as he puts on his shoes. “whoever invented math is the devil.”

“says the math major,” jaehwan rolls his eyes. “why are you even a math major? i’ve never met anyone who hates math as much as you do, and i’m a music major.”

“i don’t hate math, you brat.” seongwoo makes a face at jaehwan. “i just don’t like discrete math.”

“you’re going to be late,” jonghyun interrupts whatever jaehwan was going to say and taps at his watch. “doesn’t your class start at 10?”

seongwoo curses when he sees that he has 15 minutes to get to class. “see you guys later!”

“good luck on your quiz!” minhyun calls out just as seongwoo shuts the door. “i hope he didn’t forget his calculator again.”

jaehwan pauses before turning around and going into seongwoo’s room to check. he comes out a few seconds later holding seongwoo’s calculator up in his hand with an exasperated expression.

“he’s so fucked,” jaehwan says and jonghyun just sighs.

***

jihoon does turn out to be a student at korea arts boarding school. he’s studying art and seongwoo asks if he can see his art. jihoon tells him maybe one day and seongwoo holds him on that promise.

there’s a smile on his face when he wakes up one morning with fields of flowers, dancing fairies, forests teeming with wildlife, and a colorful sea with fish and corals running down his left arm. he knows jihoon probably stayed up late last night painting this for seongwoo. the forest blends into the sea perfectly and seongwoo wonders how much more amazing this would look if jihoon has a canvas to work on instead of his own arm.

he doesn’t know how to convey his amazement into words (he’s a math major, after all, not a literature major) and opts for a single ‘wow’ near one of the corals. he’s careful to place it away from the artwork so that it’s not ruined, but somewhere jihoon can see easily.

the compliments and questions he receives throughout the day make him proud and he wonders when he’ll finally be able to meet jihoon in person.

***

**_i hate park woojin_ **

seongwoo raises an eyebrow and grabs a pen to respond. _what happened?_

**_we ordered chicken for the five of us and of course park fucking woojin would trip and fall and drop all of it_ **

_oh my god_

**_im so angry!!! i was looking forward to that chicken so much!!!!_ **

_aigoo my chicken fairy~ order more? :(_

**_we’re broke high school students, hyung_ **

_that’s fair_

seongwoo pauses. maybe he could…?

_whats ur address?_

**_????_ **

_like hypothetically if i were to order chicken for u, what should i put down as the address_

**_hyung no_ **

_why not_

**_because i would feel bad :( besides this is woojin’s fault. if anything, he should be the one to order us more chicken_ **

_haha but jihoonie i want to~ come on give hyung ur address so i can send you some chicken ^^_

**_hello this is daehwi!! we’re holding jihoon hyung down because idk why he would refuse free food like that but this is the address you should send it to!! ******_ **

seongwoo grins. seems like jihoon has interesting friends.

_okay! thank you, daehwi :) don’t hurt jihoonie though please_

**_nvm hyung let me rephrase my earlier statement_ **

_?_

**_i hate all of my friends_ **

_haha_

***

“do you talk to him every day?” jaehwan asks him. seongwoo looks up from his textbook and stares at jaehwan a little dumbly.

“huh?” he asks. jaehwan snorts at his expression and shakes his head.

“i’ll never understand how you got into this school, and as a math major on top of that,” jaehwan comments, and minhyun chuckles. “do you talk to jihoon every day?”

“oh.” seongwoo blinks. “no, not every day. we try, but school gets in the way sometimes, you feel?”

“i don’t,” jaehwan deadpans and seongwoo snickers. at last, he has a way to get back at jaehwan for all those joke he’s pulled on seongwoo all these years. “i hate you.”

“behave, kids,” minhyun chuckles as he flips a page in the book he’s reading. “don’t get us kicked out of the library, please.”

**_hyung are you busy right now?_ **

seongwoo jumps a little when he feels his skin tingle. jaehwan looks at him curiously while minhyun has a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

_i should be, but no im not. whats up?_

**_what do you mean you should be…?_ **

_i have midterms coming up but i spent the last 30min folding paper planes w jaehwan so_

**_…hyung please study for your midterms…_ **

_i will heh. anw whats up???_

**_mulnaeng or binaeng?_**

_what???_

**_choose one please_ **

_uhhhh binaeng i guess??? idk i like both. why??????_

**_:)_ **

_???????_

**_i prefer binaeng too_ **

_im still confused_

**_woojin kept trying to tell me that mulnaeng is superior but i like binaeng better!!!_ **

seongwoo can’t help the laughter that spills out from his lips, and his friends look at him questioningly. he waves his hand at them and continues to write to jihoon.

_why are u so cute????????_

**_im not cute!!!!!!! >:(_ **

_riiiiiiiiiiiight hehe_

**_> :((( go back to studying_ **

_i will, i will~ hehe_

**_:(_ **

_why the sad face?_

**_you’re making fun of me :(_ **

_im not~~ i just think ur really cute ^^_

**_> :((((((_ **

_haha smile!!!_

**_stop calling me cute >:((_ **

_ok ok i will so please smile?_

**_:)_ **

_hehe_ _♡_ _ok i rly have to go back to studying now. ill talk to u later???_

**_yeah!! talk to you later, hyung :)_ **

_♡_

**_♡_ **

“why don’t you just exchange numbers with him?” jaehwan asks him.

seongwoo shrugs. “we just prefer talking like this, i guess. why?”

“you’re going to die of ink poisoning.” minhyun rolls his eyes. “but i guess that’s understandable. jonghyun and i spent two months writing to each other like that and we already had each other’s numbers.”

jaehwan pouts as he twirls his pen around his fingers. “i want to meet my soulmate soon, too.”

“maybe he’s ten years younger than you,” seongwoo mocks jaehwan the same way the younger had before seongwoo got in contact with jihoon. “you cradle robber.”

jaehwan throws one of the paper planes they had folded earlier, and the two break out into a paper plane fight. minhyun isn’t surprised when the librarian comes to kick them out of the library, and he kicks at seongwoo’s and jaehwan’s legs when they try to apologize.

***

**_how were your midterms, hyung??_ **

_im questioning the entirety of my tertiary education_

**_why?? what happened???_ **

_why did i think it would be a good idea to major in math_

**_lolol hyung… i think it’s a little late for regrets. aren’t you a third year now???_ **

_yes :(((( why didn’t anyone stop me????_

**_maybe because you’re good at math? idk_ **

_i got a 23 on a math test i studied 2 months for_

**_…why are you a math major?_ **

_that was in middle school tho lol idk what happened but suddenly in high school i was rank 1 in my year for math so_

**_oh!! see you’re good at math. that’s why you’re a math major :)_ **

_ughhh im still regretting my entire life tho lolol_

**_i’m sure you did fine on your midterms~~ have more faith in yourself!!_ **

_:’( thanks jihoonie. wbu? did u guys take midterms yet?_

**_we took them last week haha. i got my marks back yesterday!!_ **

_how did u do? :)_

**_i did pretty well this time hehe. my rank went up!!_ **

_oooo good job!!! im proud of u_ _♡_

**_hehe thanks hyung :3_ **

_do u know what u want to major in??_

**_mmmm probably art or literature!_ **

_ooooo my soulmate is a future artist or writer huh ;) will u remember me when ur famous??_

**_omg hyung stop!!!_ **

_what?? im just saying :)_

**_you’re embarrassing me :((_ **

_haha ur too cute, jihoonie~_

**_> :((((_ **

_:)_

**_you’re lucky i have a club meeting right now >:(_ **

_the luckiest, since im soulmates with u ^^_

**_…………_ **

_heh_

**_bye hyung_ **

_bye jihoonie~_

***

**_kinetic energy formula – ke = ½ m v_ **

seongwoo raises an eyebrow at the equations appearing on his arm. so jihoon is taking physics too, huh, seongwoo thinks to himself.

_are u cheating???_

**_what?? no?????_ **

_then why r there equations appearing on my arm hmm_

**_im studying!! i ran out of paper again :(_ **

_tsk tsk u should carry more paper with u jihoonie~~~ also ur formula is wrong_

**_it is??_ **

_yeah it should be ke = ½ m v 2_

**_:0 oh shoot thanks hyung!!_ **

_no problem brat_

**_don’t call me brat >:(_ **

_brat. hehe_

**_> :(((((_ **

_let me know if u need any more help with physics~~_

**_it’s nice having a math major as my soulmate hehe_ **

_it is, isn’t it :-)_

**_yes~ ok back to studying. talk to you later hyung!!_ **

_talk to u later, brat!_

**_> :(_ **

***

someone shakes his shoulders roughly, causing seongwoo to jerk away. he tries to blink the drowsiness away and squints to try to see who the hell is bothering him from his well-deserved rest.

“what?” he croaks out when he sees that it’s jaehwan.

“we’re out of milk,” jaehwan states and blinks at seongwoo as if he’s supposed to do something about it.

“that’s great, but why should i care?” seongwoo grouses. he doesn’t even drink milk, for fuck’s sake.

jaehwan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms while tapping his foot. “it was your turn to do the grocery shopping.”

seongwoo groans but sits up. he rubs his eyes and slaps his cheeks lightly to wake himself up. “okay. let me wash up and i’ll get your milk. are you a kid?”

“yes,” jaehwan calls back as he leaves the room. “minhyun hyung said he has stuff for you to pick up for him, too.”

seongwoo groans and stretches before getting up and heading to the bathroom. after washing up, he finds minhyun in his room reading a book.

“heard you need stuff from the store,” seongwoo says. “what do you need?”

minhyun sets down his book and looks up in thought. “we’re out of eggs. and ramen. can you also get some paper towels, spinach, kale—”

“hold up.” seongwoo holds up a hand and gives minhyun the driest look he can muster. “what the fuck do you need spinach and kale for?”

“they’re healthy.” minhyun shrugs. “i’m trying to eat healthier.”

“you literally _just_ told me to get more ramen.”

“i’m also a college student.” minhyun gives seongwoo a grin and seongwoo rolls his eyes.

“whatever,” seongwoo snickers. “is that it?”

“yeah,” minhyun nods. “thanks.”

he leaves minhyun to read his book and heads to his room to change. after changing, seongwoo grabs a pen and looks for a piece of paper to write the grocery list on but ends up having to resort to his arm when he doesn’t find any.

_milk, eggs, ramen, paper towels, spinach (minhyun why), kale (stupid hipster)_

grabbing his wallet and phone off the nightstand, seongwoo heads out of the apartment and heads to the store. he’s in line to check out when he feels the familiar tingle and lifts up his left arm to see what jihoon had written.

**_who in the world asked you to get kale??????_ **

seongwoo snickers, glad to see that jihoon had the same reaction as him.

_minhyun did. apparently he’s trying to eat healthier, but i call bs bc he also told me to get more ramen._

**_lolol maybe he’s going to put it in the ramen. woojin puts in beansprouts in his sometimes to try to pretend like he’s being healthy_ **

_what about u?_

**_what do you mean?_ **

_do u eat healthy? hehe_

**_my diet consists of: chicken, chicken, and chicken_ **

_…u need to eat other things too, jihoonie_

**_i do!! i just mainly eat chicken :)_ **

_u really are my chicken fairy hehe. cute!!_

**_hyung… the first thing i do when we meet is fight you. is that okay?_ **

_u can come fight me any time u want, jihoonie ^^_

**_> :(_ **

_♡_

***

 _jihoonie!!! congrats on ur graduation_ _♡♡♡_ _u worked hard!!!_

**_thanks hyung!! ahh i’m just so happy to finally be done with high school…_ **

_u think that now, but just wait until u start college…_

**_it’s okay. you’ll be there, right? :)_ **

_wow look at u, my little sweet talker. r u trying to seduce me rn??_

**_maybe? heh is it working?_ **

_ur a brat, that’s what u are_

**_hyung!! be nice to me, i graduated today :(_ **

_i know, hehe_

**_will i see you before school starts?_ **

_probably not :( im staying on campus w jaehwan and minhyun since we only have 2 weeks before the school year starts_

**_ahh…_ **

_yeah… besides, ur probably going to be busy getting all ur stuff for college_

**_oh that’s true… i still want to see u tho :(_ **

_me too :(_

**_also i still cant believe woojin’s soulmate is your jaehwan…_ **

_honestly… me neither_

**_i’m kind of scared_ **

_me too, jihoonie. me too._

***

seongwoo’s talking with youngmin and daniel when his arm starts tingling. he looks down and sees a painting of what looks like sunflowers and daisies start trailing down from his left elbow down to his wrist.

“wow,” youngmin whistles as he eyes the painting. “i know you said your soulmate’s an art major, but wow.”

“that’s pretty amazing,” daniel comments, sounding impressed. “you said he’s starting school here this year, right?”

“yeah.” seongwoo has a big smile on his face as he traces the flowers lightly with his finger. “we haven’t been able to see each other yet, though. he’s busy adjusting and i’m busy trying to survive.”

“i feel that,” youngmin nods solemnly and holds up his fist for seongwoo to bump. “i feel that so hard.”

“i thought it was supposed to get easier with graduation coming up, but nope.” seongwoo sighs. “so many forms to fill out. please just give me my diploma.”

daniel laughs and youngmin groans. the two seniors know just how much worse it’s going to get as the year goes on, with forms to fill out, a bunch of criteria to meet to even be able to graduate, job hunting—just thinking about it makes seongwoo want to dig a hole and stay in there for the rest of his life.

the three of them continue to chat while waiting for the dance club meeting to start. taehyun walks in with sungwoon, the two of them discussing something that looks important (but seongwoo knows they’re probably talking about what to eat for dinner). there’s still twenty minutes left until the meeting is supposed to start and people start trickling in one by one.

the door opens and a group of students who are clearly first-years walk in, and daniel’s eyes light up in recognition.

“oh, that’s him.” daniel nods towards one of the freshmen. “the only one who actually stopped to talk to me when i was recruiting.” he has a pout on his face and youngmin laughs, patting him on the back in consolation.

seongwoo squints and tries to get a good look at his face. he kind of looks like a bunny, he notes. big, sparkly eyes and a cute smile. what catches his attention, however, is the painting on his left arm.

“hey,” youngmin says, noticing the painting as well. “isn’t that the same one on your arm…?”

“oh, my god?” daniel mumbles. “is that your soulmate? seongwoo hyung, i recruited your soulmate! you totally owe me dinner for this.”

seongwoo ignores daniel and gets up with a wide grin on his face. he can’t believe he’s finally meeting jihoon face to face, and he walks up to the group confidently.

he taps jihoon’s shoulder and smirks a little when he jumps. jihoon turns around with wide eyes and looks at seongwoo in a mixture of confusion and shock.

“hi.” seongwoo greets, holding back a smile. “nice to meet you.”

“um,” jihoon says, “nice to meet you too?”

seongwoo chuckles at the obvious confusion in jihoon’s voice and glances down at the younger’s left arm. “nice painting. did you do them yourself?”

“yes?” jihoon replies, though it sounds like a question, and seongwoo inwardly melts at how cute jihoon is.

“cool.” seongwoo grins and holds up his left arm. “i have flowers on my arm too.” he rolls up his sleeves, revealing the flowers jihoon had painted earlier and watches as jihoon’s eyes get wide with recognition.

“is that his soulmate?” seongwoo hears one of jihoon’s friends whisper loudly.

“i think so,” another one responds just as loudly.

“um,” jihoon whispers, sounding a little lost, and seongwoo resists the urge to swaddle him up in blankets. instead, he chuckles and leans forward a bit, watching in amusement as jihoon flinches and looks up at seongwoo.

“so you’re cute in person, too. that’s nice to know.” seongwoo says this with a wide grin.

“i…” jihoon is still at a loss for words and seongwoo wants to laugh.

he ruffles jihoon’s hair and smiles. “cute. are you okay, jihoonie?”

“no,” jihoon whispers. “help.”

seongwoo hears the same friend from earlier going, “he’s so stupid,” but both seongwoo and jihoon ignore him. seongwoo glances down at jihoon’s hands and decides he should make the first move, seeing how his soulmate is still trying to process what’s happening.

he gently grabs jihoon’s hands with his and laces their fingers together and smiles. “nice to meet you, finally. i’m ong seongwoo, your soulmate.”

seongwoo watches as jihoon closes his eyes and swallows. when his eyes open, they stare into seongwoo’s, looking determined.

“nice to meet you too,” jihoon says. “i’m park jihoon, and i’m your soulmate.”

seongwoo’s grin widens and jihoon smiles back at him shyly. he can’t believe that they’ve finally found each other, and seongwoo knows he’s never going to let go of jihoon’s hands, no matter the reason.

“i’m happy for you, ong,” taehyun calls out loudly, interrupting the two soulmates. “but the meeting is starting now. chop chop!”

unless that reason is a certain noh taehyun, apparently, seongwoo thinks to himself and rolls his eyes, but joins the rest of the executive members up at the front. he gives jihoon a wink and huffs out a laugh when jihoon blushes.

while taehyun is talking, seongwoo sneaks out his phone to shoot jaehwan a text.

***

to: **jaehwan**

u should come to the dance studio. found smth interesting

from: **jaehwan**

???

to: **jaehwan**

ull thank me later. trust me

**Author's Note:**

> i had a couple of people ask me to write a sequel, but i felt like ongwink's story was pretty much over, so this is what i came up with instead ^^;;; i hope this was okay
> 
> also, as always, this is Not edited so please excuse any mistakes,, i'll fix them later :'))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
